camp_java_role_playfandomcom-20200213-history
Main Page
Welcome To CAMP KHAYANGAN THE JAVANESE GODS LIVE! The concept of this roleplay wiki is a spinoff of Camp Half-Blood in Percy Jackson and The Olympians by Rick Riordan. But, instead of Greek gods and goddesses, in this realm it is the Javanese gods that are still around. In this camp you can create characters which either: #A demigod (child of a god) #A Punakawan (mortal descendants of Batara Ismaya or Batara Antaga) that has the job of helping around the camp and also looking for demigods all around the world. #A Bidadari (angels, female only), beautiful beings created by a god to assist them in doing their duties #A Buto (giants, male only), giants created by a god to assist them in doing their duties #A Siluman, animals or plants that has gained enough spirit force and obtained gods' permission so that they can transform into human-like form. and you can roleplay using them. You can also go on quests where you will fight against monsters and demons to assist your godly parent/creator in keeping the world working properly for all humans. But! You will have to find out who is your godly parent first, so read on to find out who your godly parent is. So, read on and find your parent! Batara Baruna.jpg|Batara Baruna Batara Agni.jpg|Batara Agni Batari Candra.jpg|Batari Chandra Batara Indra.jpg|Batara Indra Batara Bayu.jpg|Batara Bayu Batara Surya.jpg|Batara Surya Batara Kuwera.jpg|Batara Kuwera Batara Kartika.jpg|Batara Kartika THE GODS This is a list of available cabins in this camp in alphabetical order. Please read all about them first before making a claim. As a sidenote, Sang Hyang (male only), Batara(male)/Batari(female), Dewa(male)/Dewi(female) are just honorifics for the gods in Javanese culture when we refer to them as a 3rd person, so it's not part of their real name. #Batara Agni, god of fire #Batara Antaboga, god of earth #Batara Aswan, god of safety and health #Batara Aswin, god of medicine #Batara Baruna, god of the sea #Batara Bayu, god of air and wind #Batara Brahma, god of creation #Batara Dewasrani, god of evil #Batari Durga, goddess of destruction #Batara Dwapara, god of conceit, lies, and false allegations #Batara Gana, god of knowledge and wisdom #Batara Indra, god of the sky and storms #Batara Kalagumarang, god of beasts and beastly behaviors #Batara Kalayuwana, god of envy #Batara Kuwera, god of earthly wealth #Batara Narada, adviser and messenger of the gods #Batari Pretiwi, goddess of the earth globe #Batara Sadana, god of plants #Batari Sri, goddess of farming and fertility #Batara Surya, god of the sun #Batara Wisnu, caretaker of the world #Batara Yamadipati, god of hell and death #Hanoman, god and king of the monkeys #Kartika, god of the stars Planned cabins #Chandra (moon) #Sambu (clouds) #Kala (time) #Mahadewa (honor, heroes, and kings) #Temboro (humor and laughter) #Panyarikan (truth and trust) #Kamajaya (love and marriage) #Asmara (romance) #Gagarmayang (beauty) #Irimirin (lust) #Darma (norm, value, order) #Cakra (literature & poetry) Current Admin Team &Note From The Founder Current Admin Team SpellThron65, B-Crat/Founder Brocky292, B-Crat Note For those of you who might have some knowledge about Javanese gods, might ask about why I did not include the important gods (Sang Hyang Tunggal, Sang Hyang Wenang, Sang Hyang Widhi, Batara Guru, Batari Uma, and of course THE Batara Siwa). The reason is quite simple. There are still some people who still believe in these gods, those people are known as Kejawen People. I've decided not to include the important gods simply to avoid offending them, since those gods are the most important gods in the Kejawen Pantheon. I've taken enough risk as it is by including Batara Brahma, Batara Wisnu, and Batari Durga, but I just thought that it would be strange to make an RP based on Javanese gods but not including those three. It'll be like talking about Greek gods and not mentioning anything about Hermes, Apollo, and Hera. LOL On another topic, please note that these gods ARE NOT Hindu gods. Yes, they were assimilated into the Javanese culture, and yes, they still share similar names and myths, but after hundreds of years of development, these gods are now quite different from their Hindu origins. It's like talking about Greek gods and Roman gods. Yes, they're very similar to each other, but then again they are two different sets of gods altogether, right? Lastly, I do not intend to offend anybody by making this Role Play Wiki. I just love these gods because their stories formed most of my childhood. And now I'm just trying to promote their stories for other people to enjoy. Sincerely, SpellThorn65 (talk) 17:41, January 14, 2013 (UTC) (^-^) Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse